Naruto Uzumaki: The Artificial Tiger
by mirrordrakon
Summary: Naruto x Harem. Naruto as a child was one of Orochimaru's sick experiments and had an artificial Bloodline implanted in him that awakens during a life-or-death experience. This story will start off a little like cannon but after the Wave Arc it will completely branch off into my own story. This is my first story so please bear with me. Discontinued and open for adopting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal talking"

" _Normal thinking"_

" **Jutsu"**

" **Demon/ Deity talking"**

" _ **Demon thinking"**_

Harem (not final): Hinata, fem. Sasuke (satsuki), young Anko, Fem. Gaara (Gaia), and Yugito

Bloodline Discovery

( **October 10** **th** **, 7 years after the Kyuubi attack)**

Seven year old Naruto Uzumaki is currently running home from the mob currently chasing him as they have every year since he was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of five. Naruto has tears streaming down his face as he runs as fast as his little legs can carry him thinking _"Why do they do this to me I never did anything to these people"_. Not paying attention he runs down an alley that has a dead end. Freaking out he turns to try and get out of the alley before getting punched in the face by the nearest civilian. Hitting the wall behind him harshly which causes him grit his teeth in pain. The civilian who punched him picked him up by his shirt and slams him against the wall as another civilian uses a nail gun to nail him to the wall making the young lad yelp. After that the civilians started to hit him with rocks, fists, and kicks until one man came up with a kitchen knife and after heating the blade with a lighter stabs Naruto in his right eye. Naruto screams in pain as his eye was damaged beyond repair and his socket cauterizing with the heat. After removing the blade he picks up Naruto's face and spits in it causing said boy to gag in disgust and spit back. Angry that the boy had spit in his face he screams "HOW DARE YOU SPIT IN MY FACE YOU DEMON BRAT!" Before stabbing Naruto in the gut with the knife causing him to scream in excruciating pain. The man turns around not noticing Naruto's eyes turn red with black slits through them and a dark red aura surround the boy. A couple seconds passed as the civilians cheered about the pain they caused the boy before they all heard an animalistic scream tore through the alley as they turned suddenly scared. Before their very eyes Naruto started to change; they watched in horror as Naruto's bones began to crack, break, and reform as red fur with black stripes started to grow over the boy's body as well as muscles bulge until they eventually rip the boy's clothes off and before their eyes nailed to the wall was an anthropomorphic tiger (1) where the boy they just tortured was. Before they could get over their shock they heard the Tiger man growl and rip itself off the wall before disappearing from their sight until the man that nailed him to the wall and the one who stabbed him dropped to ground with claw marks over their throat. Naruto in his animalistic rage attacks the rest of the civilians until he was standing alone in a pile of dead and mutilated bodies before collapsing onto the ground passing out in the blood as his body changes back to his seven year old self.

( **Time skip- ten minutes** )

Hiruzen has lived through three ninja wars and had seen some disturbing things but even he turned a bit green at what he saw. He had gotten a report that Naruto was getting mobbed again so he rushed to where his surrogate grandson was to see him face down in a pile of blood and body parts completely naked. Turning to his Anbu a long purple haired woman in a Neko mask he commands "Take Naruto to the hospital and stay to make sure the doctors don't try anything sneaky against him until I get there". Neko nods and grabs Naruto and leaves as the Hokage turns to the other two Anbu and orders "Clean this mess up and make sure this doesn't get out understood?" The Anbu nodded and did as was told as Hiruzen went immediately to the hospital. The doctors and nurses parted for him as he goes into the room where Naruto always is in when he comes to the hospital. As he walks into the room he notices something he didn't earlier because Naruto was face down and that was his right eye was mutilated and cauterized to keep it from being able to be healed. Hiruzen sits in the chair next to the bed to wait until Naruto to wake up and tell him what happened as he dismisses Neko from the room.

( **Time skip- 4 hours later** )

Naruto groans as he wakes up and opens his eyes to notice only one was opened and starting to freak out before remembering what happened with his eye. Naruto groans again before noticing he is alive even though he took a knife to the stomach "what happened". Not noticing anyone else in the room he jumps when he hears the aged Kage says "that's what I was going to ask you Naruto-kun". Clutching his chest he turns to the Hokage and screeches "Don't do that Old Man you trying to give me a heart attack!" Hiruzen chuckles despite the situation before getting serious "Naruto-kun can you tell me what happened?" Naruto sighs and grabs his head while shaking it "n-no old man I don't remember it clearly. All I remember is losing my eye, getting stabbed in the guts, and then all I saw was red". Hiruzen got worried hearing this "Naruto-kun can you tell me the exact feeling you felt before it all went red?" Naruto nods and tries to recall the memory "I-I think it was pure rage that they were trying to kill me and that I wished I could fight back".

Hiruzen sighs hoping that wasn't the case but was wrong and was hoping what he said next wouldn't backfire on him "Naruto I think I know what happened to you". Naruto looks up hopeful that this might be about his parents or why everyone hates me which is exactly what he asked "Is this about my parents or why everyone in the village except the ninja hate me?" Hiruzen sighs and shakes his head "No, do you remember when you went to sleep one night and then woke up 6 months later and you asked me what happened and the doctors did a lot of tests on you?" Naruto nods "yes I asked after the tests if you know what happened and you told me no". Hiruzen nods "I lied to you Naruto-kun the truth is I do know what happened." Naruto looks at her with his one good eye hurt emanate in them "You lied to me JiJi?" Hiruzen nodded "yes because the truth is that you were experimented on by my ex-student Orochimaru and he implanted was what the doctors thought was an artificial Bloodline." Naruto nods "ok I think I understand but that still doesn't explain what happened earlier tonight?" The old Hokage sighs "what I mean Naruto-kun is that this could be the artificial Bloodline I am talking about. It activated last night in self-preservation I guess and now I want you to go to sleep and when you wake up in the morning I will bring you clothes and we will try to figure out what to do next ok?" Naruto nods and curls back into the blanket falling asleep after about ten minutes. Hiruzen sighs as he stares at the young lad "poor Naruto I hope I'm wrong and it is the bloodline."

 **END**

Tell me what you think I appreciate the criticism

The harem isn't final if I get enough messages about it I will remove and/or add the girl to the harem but I will NOT go over 6 girls.

(1)- Think Tiger claw from Teenage mutant ninja turtles cartoon but red instead of orange.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal talking"

" _Normal thinking"_

" **Jutsu"**

" **Demon/ Deity talking"**

" _ **Demon thinking"**_

Harem (not final): Fem. Sasuke (satsuki), young Anko, Fem. Gaara (Gaia), and Yugito

I will set a poll on my page about the last two girls as you can see I took out Hinata because even though I like the NaruHina pairing she wouldn't fit in with the other 4 I already have. The poll will be open for 1 week after it is put up.

New Beginning

Lights stream into the room where young Naruto sleeps as the Hokage walks in setting some clothes and an eye patch for the young boy to cover his mutilated eye before sitting back in his chair and waiting for him to wake up. Not long after Naruto began to stir and sit up yawning before turning to the Hokage "Morning JiJi". Hiruzen smiles at the young boy before handing him the clothes and eye patch he brought "here Naruto-kun your clothes didn't survive the incident last night so I bought you some new clothes and an eye patch for your eye". Naruto notices for the first time that he is naked and sighs taking the clothes "Thanks JiJi that was my last jumpsuit too". Hiruzen frowns as Naruto gets dressed and awkwardly puts the eye patch on for the first time "Naruto-kun what do you mean that was your last jumpsuit?" Naruto looks up at the Hokage and says "I'm out of money and even if I had some the stores are run by the civilian which means they triple the prices against me and the Shinobi stores can only sell to shinobi". Hiruzen narrows his eyes in anger "Naruto have you been getting your allowances?" Naruto nods "yep all 15,000 Yen of it" (1). Hiruzen frowns even more "Naruto-kun you're supposed to be getting 30,000 Yen a month". Naruto shrugs "Well that's what the Orphanage gives me when I go to get it even if I can get it". Hiruzen gets pissed and stands up "come on Naruto-kun we have some errands to do today and then we will discuss what happened last night". Naruto nods and gets up to leave with the Hokage "So Hokage-JiJi where are we going exactly?" Hiruzen looks down on the boy with his signature grandfatherly smile "Well first we are going to stop by the orphanage so I can have a talk with its matron and then we will go to a shinobi store and I will have them sell you some clothes". Naruto smiles happily "woohoo this is great! Oh and speaking of Shinobi will I be able to enter the academy this year JiJi?"

Hiruzen chuckles at the child's enthusiasm "yes Naruto-kun you will be entering into the academy in a little under a year at the start of the New Year". Naruto jumps for joy which looks strange with the whole one eye thing "Yay I can be a Shinobi!" Hiruzen chuckles as he and Naruto walk into the orphanage before his facial expression changed to pure stoicism as he approaches a random worker "Get me the Matron of this orphanage immediately". The worker turns to see who is giving her that tone before nodding in fear and says "y-yes Hokage-sama I'll be right back". Naruto watches the woman run down the hall into the matron's office before coming back with said matron. The Matron was a wrinkled old lady in a nun's uniform and had a large amount of spite and hate for Naruto. Hiruzen says the hateful and angry look in the Matron's eyes when she saw Naruto before it was replaced by a stoic one as she bows to the Hokage "Hokage-sama what can I do for you and this _boy_ today?" Hiruzen glares at the woman "I dropped the issue of you kicking Naruto out because I was able to get him an apartment but now I hear that he has not been getting all of his allowance and sometimes gets none of it. Do you have an excuse or are you just going to take your punishment without any bullshit?"

The Matron scowls nastily "well Hokage-sama I will not lie to you I don't believe that this little _demon boy_ deserved any money at all especially after what he did to the village 7 year ag-"she didn't get to finish because when she was about to Neko jumps out of the Hokage's shadow and cuts the woman's head off before saying "mentioning that incident is forbidden and the penalty is death". Seeing the blood gush out of the stump where the woman's head once sat brought the memory from last night back causing Naruto to collapse on the ground throwing up and crying. Hiruzen quickly orders Neko to clean up the mess before going to Naruto's side "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Naruto looks up at him crying "Hokage-JiJi I remember what happened do you want me to tell you here or after our other errand?" Hiruzen pulls the boy off the ground and away from the vomit "Let's go to my office we will get you clothes tomorrow ok?" After seeing Naruto nod the Hokage Shunshin's them into his office in the Hokage's Tower before sitting in his chair looking at Naruto expectantly "So Naruto-kun do you want me to get a Yamanaka to project your memory or can you tell me yourself". Naruto shivers "I don't know how a Yamanaka can do that but I'd rather you bring one here because I don't think I'll be able to". Hiruzen nods and looks to the ceiling "Boar go get Inoichi and bring him here tell him it's urgent". A _whoosh_ noise was his only answer and ten minutes later he walked in with a man with long blonde hair and green eyes before disappearing from the room with the other Anbu because they know what is about to happen. Inoichi bows to the Hokage before saying "hello Hokage-sama what is so urgent that you needed me here so quickly". Hiruzen activates the privacy and silencing seals before speaking to the man "I need you to go into this young boy's memory about last night's events please and transfer the memory into mine". Inoichi nods and does some hand signs before placing his glowing right hand on Naruto's head and his glowing left on Hiruzen's before shouts **"Yamanaka Mind Technique: Memory Transfer Jutsu"** causing Naruto to pass out and the memory transfer to begin. Ten minutes pass before he stopped and had a horrified look on his face before looking at Hiruzen who had the same look on his face "Hokage-sama how could they do this to this young boy". Hiruzen sighs "I see that our citizens got what they deserved but please wake up Naruto-kun please". Inoichi nods and wakes the boy up causing said boy to groan and wake up slowly before turning to the Hokage bowing and says "if he needs therapeutic help please call me" before leaving. Hiruzen sighs and looks at Naruto "ok Naruto apparently the "bloodline" that was implanted in you allows you to transform into a Anthropomorphic Tiger. If I had to guess right now you can only transform when you are either in a lot of pain, on the brink of death, or are extremely worked up". Naruto nods slowly starting to understand "so I have to train to get it under control and to use it at will?" The old Hokage nods at the boy and pulls out a piece of paper and writes some stuff down before signing and stamping it before showing it to the young Naruto "this Naruto-kun is a paper allowing you to use any training ground you want. After we go get you clothes I want you to go through the unused training grounds and then come to me after you've chosen one come and tell me ok?"

Naruto nods at him "yes JiJi so can we go get me clothes now?" Chuckling Hiruzen nods and gets up "sure let's go Naruto-kun". Him and Naruto leaves the Tower before heading to the shop area. Hiruzen looks at Naruto worriedly though thinking about the past 48 hours _"It's strange that none of this seems to truly bother him….. What have you gone through Naruto-kun for the past few years_?" Shaking his head to drop the thoughts trying to keep Naruto happy he taps Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention "Naruto-kun there is one contingency to me buying you clothes". Naruto looks up at his surrogate grandfather and asks "Yes what is it JiJi?" while turning his head to the side. Hiruzen smiles down at the boy before answering "you have to get real ninja clothes so that means no bright orange ok?" Naruto nods a lot faster than he thought he would which confused him before Naruto spoke saying "that's ok I only wore that jumpsuit because it was the only thing I could afford". Hiruzen nods before remembering earlier "ah oh and Naruto-kun from now on I want you to come to my office on the first of every month to get your allowance I won't allow it to go through the orphanage again and of course you'll be reimbursed for the amount you've missed over the last 2 years so in addition to the normal 30,000 yen you'll get an extra 360,000 yen on the first of next month ok?"

Naruto nods up at his JiJi smiling "ok JiJi but I have a favor to ask about that money". Hiruzen nods as a way of saying 'go ahead' before Naruto continues with his favor saying "I would like you to take all that extra money and put it into a fund for the Animal Clinique over by the dog people's compound?" Hiruzen raises an eyebrow at the strange request before responding "sure Naruto-kun but if I may ask why?" causing Naruto to smile sadly "because the nice lady took care of the foxes that the villagers injured for me". Nodding as the entered a shinobi store called "The Iron Leaf" the Hokage looks around "Benjamin are you here?" A crash noise was heard from the back before a 9 year old girl with twin buns, brown hair, and stormy gray eyes in a pink Chinese shirt and tight blue pants comes out and bows "Hello Hokage-sama my father isn't in right now so I'm in charge of the store until he gets back. My name is Tenten Higurashi how may I help you?" Hiruzen smiles at the young girl "Well my young friend here needs some ninja clothes that will suit him will you please help him? I'll stay here until you are done." Tenten nods and grabs Naruto and starts to drag him around looking for clothes that will suit him. While going through the clothes, armor, and weapons she decides to ask "So what happened to your eye or is that just for decoration?" This causes Naruto to flinch "I-It's real but I don't like to talk about it. It's still a sore subject". Tenten nods in understanding before grabbing some things before handing them to Naruto and shoving him into the nearest changing room "try these on Naruto". A few minutes pass before Naruto walks out of the changing room in his clothes. Tenten nods in approval as she sees the clothes she chosen: A tight black short sleeve shirt that shows that even if he seemed a bit malnourished he had muscles, a pair of black durable Shinobi pants with two kunai and shuriken holders on the sides, a black high collar leather trench coat; black chakra metal tipped combat boots, and black fingerless gloves with chakra metal plates on them. That along with eye patch and whisker marks made a deadly looking 8 year old that would grow up to most likely be quite the lady killer. Naruto looks into the mirror and nods in approval before running back to the Hokage "hey Hokage-JiJi I like these so can I get six more sets one for every day?" The Hokage nods "Of course but for now why don't you chat with Tenten while we wait for her father to come back because I need to speak with him".

Naruto nods and runs back to Tenten "Tenten Hokage-JiJi says that we are staying until your father comes back so can we look through the weapons you have?" Tenten nods enthusiastically before dragging him to their weapons section pointing out certain weapons "So what are you looking for weapon wise? We have Katana's, Tanto's, Scythes, Ball and chains, etc." Naruto ponders over the weapons before one catches his eye causing him to go over and touch it while breathing out a "wow". The weapon he was touching was a pair of sharp clawed gauntlets with twin long red ribbons on the back of the gauntlets. Tenten notices him staring and walks up to him explaining about the gauntlets "you have nice taste these gauntlets are made of a mixture of titanium and chakra metal. The claws are razor sharp and I have tested them to which they passed with flying colors. So do you want these?" Naruto nods before speaking "these are beautiful and I do want them how much and what's their name". Tenten chuckles at his enthusiasm before answering "its 150,000 Yen Naruto and its named The Tigers claws" which causes him to freeze up before getting depressed "I can't buy them". Tenten couldn't help but find this cute and for some reasons his depressed state reminded her of a sad cat with ears drooping down and everything causing her to chuckle "If you want we can put them on hold for at the most 6 months so don't be sad now let's get to know each other while we are waiting for my dad comes back". Naruto nods and begins telling her about his life except for all the gruesome details before listening to her and comforting her about her mother's death.

 **(Time Skip- 1 hour)**

Naruto and Tenten talked about each other for about an hour before a gruff voice interrupted them "Oh and who might you be young lad?" Naruto turns away from Tenten and sees a tall, buff, scruffy man in a blacksmiths clothes before screaming "AHH BEAR TEN-CHAN STAY BEHIND ME!" and jumping in front of Tenten to protect her. Tenten giggles at him before setting a dainty hand on his shoulder saying "that's not a bear Naruto-kun that's my dad" causing Naruto to go wide eyed before looking up at the man "but he's a bear". Said bear just laughs "its ok young one my name is Benjamin Higurashi what's your name". Naruto bows and says "I'm Uzumaki Naruto Higurashi-san but as much as I would love to talk to you Hokage-JiJi needed to speak to you first". Benjamin nods before going to talk the Hokage who was at the check-out desk as Naruto turns back to Tenten and states "your dad is a bear Ten-chan" which causes Tenten to break into a fit of giggles. Tenten stops giggling before saying "your silly Naruto-kun" before they start their conversation again while grabbing extra sets of the clothes he's wearing and the Tigers Claws before heading to the counter where the adults have stopped talking. Naruto sets the stuff on the counter before smiling at the man saying "Higurashi-san I'd like these clothes, the ones I'm wearing, and I'd like to put the Tiger's Claws on hold until I can afford them" which causes the man to put the claws in the back and ring up the clothes which Hiruzen payed for. Grabbing the bags the clothes were in Naruto walks towards the door before waving to Tenten and saying "bye Ten-chan I'll see you later" and walks out the store hearing Tenten say "Bye Naruto-kun". Naruto and Hiruzen are walking down the road to the civilian side of the shops as the Hokage turns to Naruto saying "Naruto we have one more stop to make before I take you home okay?" which Naruto answered with a nod. Naruto looks up at the Hokage "hey Hokage-JiJi what did you need to talk to Higurashi-san about?" which Hiruzen answers with "oh nothing just a present I want him to make for you before you enter the academy next year but don't ask I'm not telling you what it is until I give it to you". Naruto pouts as he and Hiruzen walk into a shop that Naruto recognizes as the shop that refused to sell him food that wasn't rotten which causes Naruto to look up at the Hokage in confusion before asking "why are we here JiJi?". Hiruzen smiles down at the boy "why don't you go pick out some meat, vegetables, and the like so I can pay for it without interference okay?"

Naruto nods before going to pick out food that would make him a big and strong ninja while Hiruzen stands at the counter a slight smirk on his face watching the cashier shaking because he knows he's fucked. Naruto comes back ten minutes later a cart full of food which the cashier rings up before saying in clenched teeth "it will be 45,000 yen" and taking the money from the Hokage before they both left the store. Hiruzen walks Naruto home seeing as it was getting dark and pats the boy on the head "goodnight Naruto-kun come to me tomorrow afternoon with which Training Ground you want to use ok". Naruto nods and goes into his home before he puts the groceries into their correct places then getting out his small selection of pans and decides to make some eggs using a recipe in one of his two cook books. After eating and taking a cold shower, since he has no hot water, he hops into bed in his pajamas falling asleep not long after.

 **END**

That's the end of this chapter review because your criticism is very much appreciated to make this the best story possible.

The next chapter will be up in a two or three days and this story will be updated 2 or 3 times a week for the foreseeable future unless I get this job then It will only be once a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal talking"

" _Normal thinking"_

" **Jutsu"**

" **Demon/ Deity talking"**

" _ **Demon thinking"**_

A/N: This story will contain 2 time skips because I'm not good at the training thing but I will be doing flash backs to it when Naruto is explaining how he's able to do what he does.

Harem (not final): Fem. Sasuke (satsuki), young Anko, Fem. Gaara (Gaia), Ino, and Hana

The Forest of Death

Morning came too quickly for Uzumaki Naruto as the annoyingly familiar _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Noise rang throughout the small apartment causing said boy to groan and wake up before yanking the plug out of the wall to shut the alarm clock off. Naruto gets up and stretches before standing up then going into his bathroom to do his morning routine. Looking in the mirror Naruto notices then remembers he's missing his right eye before finishing up and going into his room. Picking up the eye patch on his crappy night stand he sighs before putting it on along with the shinobi gear he bought the day before and walking out his door breathing in the fresh air and forcing a smile upon his face. Stretching once more to get the blood flowing Naruto decides to start his day by going to the one place in Konoha he knows he belongs. After a ten minute walk Naruto walks into his favorite place in the whole village Ichiraku Ramen before plopping down in his usual stool and slamming his hand on the counter and saying "Old Man! Ayame-chan! Three bowls of miso, pork, and beef ramen please!" causing said two to chuckle and giggle respectively not looking at the boy before the old man nods and gets started on the boys order.

Ayame a beautiful brown haired and brown eyed girl 6 years Naruto's senior looks at Naruto for the first time since he walked in her eyes widening before running around the counter over to him before cupping his face and looks at his eye patch worriedly her face rapidly turning to anger as she asks or more like orders Naruto "Naru-kun what happened to your eye! When did this happen! Who did this to you! Are you okay!" Naruto gulps nervously at her before nodding and replying "T-The villagers did this but don't worry I'm fine now. You know except for the missing eye part of course but I'm getting used to it". Ayame glares at him causing him to sweat before yelling "Naruto Uzumaki stop acting like this is okay! You're missing an eye! One of your beautiful blue eyes! Did they at least get punished for it?!" which makes him nod somberly "yes they did Ayame-chan…. I killed them". Hearing Naruto's answer shut her up for a minute or two before slowly she says "you… killed them?" which Naruto answers with a slow nod fearing that she will hate him for it. Naruto was surprised when Ayame slowly enveloped him a hug stroking his hair before saying "I'm sorry you had to do that Naruto if you need to vent out the emotions that come with killing at any time when you actually become a shinobi please come to me". Naruto nods considering her can't talk as his head is placed between Ayame's growing breasts making it difficult to talk or breath. Feeling him nod she pulls him out of her chest before plopping down next to him smiling and looking him up and down before saying "I just noticed now that we've got the eye thing out of the way nice outfit Naru-kun what brought about this change?" Naruto's tone changes from somber too happy as he says "After the incident the other night I ran out of jumpsuits so the Hokage took me to a shinobi shop and I got these clothes. There was a nice girl there named Tenten who helped me pick them out before we talked and I learned a lot about her like why she loves weapons, her mom's passing, how she started working at her dad's shop, and that she thinks my eye patch look is cool. She's so nice and kind….. And cute….. And…" He slowly stopped talking as he noticed that Ayame's face slowly get more and more irritated until he stopped talking in general. Gulping slowly he asks "Ayame-chan are you ok?" causing said girl to take a deep breath and reply with "yes Naruto-kun I'm fine but it seems my dad is done with your food so I'll let you eat and talk to you later" before getting up and heading into the back deep in thought as Old Man Ichiraku set food in front of him saying "eat up Naruto" which Naruto did with gusto. Thirty minutes and 8 more bowls of ramen later Naruto pays for his meal before leaving after saying bye to Old Man Ichiraku considering Ayame never came back from the back room. Naruto takes a deep breath before starting his hunt for a good training ground (A/N if I remember there is like over 44 training grounds so I'll just skip the looking).

( **Time Skip 3 hours** )

Naruto walks into the Hokage's office 3 hours later and smiles at the man behind the desk before saying "Hokage-JiJi I've decided on a training ground to use" causing said man to look up and nod at him asking "ok which one Naruto-kun". Naruto sits in one of the chairs in front of the desk before saying "Training Ground 44" and watching the Hokage nod before his eyes widen at him before shouting "TRAINING GROUND 44! NARUTO THEY CALL THAT THE FOREST OF DEATH ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Which Naruto shakes his head to before saying "No I have not because think about it JiJi that is the only training ground within a forest and even though it will only be a year I will show the best improvement there. Also if I went to an open training ground the civilians would try to impede me but I know they won't go in there. So what do you say JiJi?" Hiruzen sighs before nodding before saying "very well but on the condition that I send someone I trust in there with you" causing Naruto to hesitate before replying "who?" Hiruzen presses the button for his intercom before saying "Mitsuki-chan can you please send for Anko Mitarashi and tell her it's urgent" causing the woman too answer back with "yes Hokage-sama". Naruto raises an eyebrow at the Hokage before asking "whose Anko Hokage-JiJi?" before Hokage shakes his head answering "someone who understands what you've gone through as well as regularly trains in training ground 44".

20 minutes later the Hokage's door opens and voice yells "Oi Old Man what do you need me for" causing Naruto to turn around and blush upon immediately seeing her. She couldn't have been more than 14 as he starts taking in her features starting at her face taking in her features as his eyes down her: Spikey silk like purple hair, her beautiful pupil-less light brown eyes, slender neck with a strange tattoo on the side, a fishnet shirt showing her still growing breasts wrapped in orange bandages, her short light brown mini skirt that barely goes to half thigh, fishnet leggings, and shinobi sandals. Naruto in an attempt to hide his blush turns to the Hokage before stating "She's who you want to go with me into the Forest of Death with for the next year?" Which the Hokage nods to making Anko pout at being ignored and stomps over to the Hokage saying "Hey Old Man don't ignore me why am I here?" Hiruzen chuckles at her impatient attitude before answering her inquiry with "well like this young one said you will be accompanying him to the Forest of Death for the next year as a B-Rank mission" causing her to raise an eyebrow as she turns to Naruto looking him up and down before stating "he looks crazy enough to try something this stupid but what's with the eye patch is it a gimmick or is it real?" she got her answer when Naruto flinched making her nod stating "so why my Training Ground kid?" making Naruto look down "It's the only Training Ground where the villagers can't mess with or hurt me while I'm trying to get stronger". Anko notices the look on his face and turns to the Hokage before having a silent conversation where Anko is asking if he's like her which the Hokage answers with a nod and Anko walks over to Naruto and pops on the arm rest next to him before ruffling his hair. Naruto looks up and sees that she has gone through what he has he gives her a small smile before saying "so will you watch over me in the Forest of death Anko-sensei" and unconsciously doing his impression of an adorable one eyed cat with big wide eyes like a human Puss in boots causing Anko in a rare fit of acting girlie grabs Naruto and pulls him into her breasts in a crushing hug screaming "KAWAII! OF COURSE I WILL!" Naruto squirms trying to get out of the pillow like death trap before she willingly let him go to go accept the mission.

After getting everything situated the two leave the Hokage tower before Anko turns to Naruto and say "ok go get what every clothes and stuff you want to bring in there but no food just clothes and weapons if you have any then meet me in 30 minutes at Training Ground 44" causing Naruto to nod and do exactly that. Half an hour later Naruto meets up with Anko at the sign that says Forest of Death with a smile on his face as he says "I'm ready Anko-sensei" and Anko nods before walking into the forest.

( **Time Skip 11 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days** )

Almost a year later Naruto walks out of the Forest of Death with Anko right behind him and a tigress cub that reaches up to his knees happier than he's been in a long time his tail swishing behind him as he turns so he's walking backward facing Anko before saying "Ne Anko-chan I'm entering the academy tomorrow how strong do you think I am now in comparison to most academy students?" Anko gives him a smirk measuring him from top to bottom taking in his features in comparison to a year ago: he was taller than when he started he started at 4 foot 5 inches but now stood at 4 foot 9 inches, his hair was longer and shaggier giving him a wild look as it went well with his whisker marks, Tiger tail, and eye patch, his muscled chest showing through his almost too small tight short sleeve black shirt, his shinobi pants that barely hide the powerful lean muscle underneath, all wrapped up in his black trench coat. Anko nods in approval before answering his question with "well honestly, and don't get a big head over this, no one but maybe the Uchiha can stand up against you unless you go tiger mode which then no one in the academy and even some genin could take you on".

Naruto smiles happily reaching down to pet his tigress cub saying "you hear that Talia I'm stronger than ever girl" causing Talia to purr against his hand as they kept walking. Naruto smiles down at the little tigress cub remembering how he found his feline partner about six months into their training in the Forest of Death

 _(Flashback 6 months after entering Training Ground 44)_

 _It's been 6 months since Naruto and Anko entered the_ _Forest of Death_ _and currently Naruto was running through the foliage of the forest dodging kunai's that Anko was throwing at him. Naruto turns back to look at her yelling "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS START OUR MORNINGS LIKE THIS!" Causing Anko to cackle maniacally as she responds "always stay on your guard gaki and honestly this is too much fun not to do as well as it's helping your train your speed and agility". Naruto pouts but keeps running while dodging every couple of seconds until he hears a whining noise before turning running towards the noise. Naruto reaches where he hears the noise and sees a tiger cub pawing at what he can only guess at its bloody dead mother. Naruto slowly walks over to it slowly before sitting down behind her reaching for the cub making the cub to perk up and start growling._

 _Not stopping because it was only a cub he sets his hand on top of its head before saying in a soft tone "hey there little one I know you're sad but it will be okay she gave her life for you and you owe it to her to move on". Seeing that the cub stopped growling he picks it up to face him and notices it's a girl before saying "so you're a girl huh? Would you like to be my friend kitty?" He swears he sees her nod before he smiles and says "ok then I need to name you I think I will name you Talia". Naruto pulls her close and pets her as he says "we'll always be together won't we Talia-chan" and she starts to purr slowly before her ears perk up as well as growl looking towards the forest. Naruto looks where she is to see a black panther slowly prowl out of the forest its piercing yellow eyes scaring him right before the panther pounces at him causing him to throw Talia out of the way before trying to move out of the as well but gets a claw to his back. Yelping in pain he feels the panthers claw go through his jacket, shirt, and finally his skin before he turns his head to see the panther raising its paw to strike him again. Time seem to slow down as the paw came down for what would likely be his death before he suddenly blacked out._

 _Anko P.O.V (one of the only time I will specify a change in point of view)_

 _Anko deciding that it has taken Naruto too long to get back gets up and goes out too look for him. Anko while dashing through forest hears a loud painful yelp before turning and heading to the noise via tree hopping starting to get very worried muttering "oh shit oh shit if he's dead the Hokage is gonna kill me". After a minute she lands on a branch and sees what's happening she gets ready before she sees something that surprised her. Red chakra bursts around Naruto as his eye changes to a yellow eye surrounding a black slit pupil as she sees him move his body out of the way of the deadly claw and away from the panther before rising to his full height and starts to change his clothes ripping as well._

 _Within a minute she was witnessing something she could never dream of and that was Naruto as an anthropomorphic tiger. For the next five minutes she watches T. Naruto fight and kill the panther rather brutally but with the grace of the tiger his red fur covered in blood. After killing the panther T. Naruto drops to the ground before he starts to shift back into Naruto except he's naked and he has a red furred tail with black stripes. Anko tilts her head to the side seeing the tail but what surprises her more is she sees a tiger cub crawl out of the wood work and walks onto his back before curling up and falling asleep. Anko turns and leaves back to a base camp to wait for him a lot on her mind._

 _An hour later she hears a noise before seeing Naruto come out of the wood work the tiger cub in his arms and still covered in blood. Naruto walks over to her and lifts the tiger cub and says "Anko-chan look I found a friend her name is Talia Uzumaki" which the now named Talia mewls in agreement. Anko raises an eyebrow at him blushing as his front body was present to her before asking "_ ok but did you not notice that you're naked, covered in blood, and you now have a tigers tail? _" which Naruto shrugs before replying with "_ It's not the first time I know why but your right the tail is new. So I'm gonna get bathed in the nearby stream and get dressed. _"_

 _Anko nods and waves him off with "_ ok but when you get back we need to talk _" which Naruto nods at before going bathe with Talia in his arms. An hour later Naruto comes back clean and dressed his tail swaying before sitting next to her and they begin to tell each other about their lives where they found out they have the one thing in common and that was Orochimaru. After that they hid nothing form each other except for the fact that Anko knows about the Kyuubi but can't tell him that._

 _(Flashback ends)_

Naruto smiles at the memory before he freezes before mewling turning around at the same time to see Anko smirking with his tail in her hand. Naruto gives her a kitty eye with his actual tigers eye before begging "Anko-chan please let go of my tail you know how sensitive it is" causing her to smirk while petting the tail watching him become putty in her hands before asking "oh and why should I do that Naru-kun where are you going to go if I do?" Naruto squirms before answering "I need to go to Ten-chan's store to get my clothes refitted and get my weapon please?" Anko frowns a bit at the suffix to the weapon girls name before asking "that's the _**only**_ reason you're going to go see her for _**right**_?" while slowly squeezing his tail making nod frantically.

Naruto sighs in relief before running off waving bye to her saying "bye Anko-chan see you later" before heading to the Iron Leaf to see a certain weapons mistress Talia on his heel. Walking into the store he looks around before saying "hello anyone here I'm looking for Ten-chan?" hearing something in the back room fall he heads that way before he was tackled in a hug before getting slapped in the face by said girl before she says "Naruto-kun where the hell have you been I haven't seen you in a year?!" making him put his hands up in a surrendering gesture trying to placate her "I'm sorry Ten-chan I've been training with a sensei for the past year in at Training Ground 44". Tenten sighs before looking him up and down blushing at how roughish and cute he looks before he notices his tail before asking "Naruto when did you get a tail?" making him rub the back of his sheepishly before answering "about six months now you like it" before waving his tail around but freezes when she grabs it.

Naruto mewls as she pets his tail in curiosity before she notices his face whispering "kawaii" as she pets it more. Naruto mewls more before begging in a gruff voice "Ten-chan please stop" which makes her pout but does as he asks letting it go making him sigh in relief. Getting to business he smiles at her with two sets of the clothes he's wearing before asking "Ten-chan can we get all these clothes resized I kinda out grew them mostly" making her nod and grab the clothes taking them into the back to be resized by her dad before walking back out and stands in front of him arms crossed before asking "Ok now I want to everything regarding that tail and the year where I never saw you while we wait". Naruto nods at her while beginning to tell the story of his time training in the forest of death while Talia jumped onto the counter next to him before starting to lick her paw. After telling the story Tenten stares at him before picking up the tigress cub holding her close and petting her saying "so you protected Naruto-kun the last year such a good kitty" causing Talia to mewl and purr at the treatment.

Naruto and Tenten talk until Benjamin comes out of the back room clothes on a hook and a large package in his hand. Benjamin gets behind the counter before coughing into his hand to get their attention which works making Naruto come up to the counter after grabbing a couple more pairs of his clothes, Shuriken, and kunai setting them on the counter as well. Benjamin rang up the items before Naruto pulls out the cash for them. Naruto, after grabbing the clothes and weaponry, can't help but ask "what's in the package Benjamin-san?" which causes him to smirk and push it to the boy saying it's yours open it from the Hokage himself he got it for you after you left as a starting the academy gift". Naruto gets excited before opening up the package and marveling at what's inside looking up at Benjamin asking "r-really" which the man nods at before watching Naruto pull out the Tiger Claws he had put on hold a year ago. Naruto puts them on to see they fit perfectly before flexing his gauntlet covered hand smiling and exclaiming "SWEET!" causing Benjamin to laugh and Tenten to giggle at his antics.

Benjamin smiles down at the boy before saying "Naruto just so you know those gauntlets have seals etched in them so you never out grow them" causing the boy to nod in understanding before grabbing his things and waving good bye to them and running out the door with Talia on his heels to his run-down apartment ignoring the hateful glares of the civilian villagers. Getting to his apartment he sets his stuff in his closet except his gauntlets which he sets on the night stand before plopping on his bed Talia jumping onto his lap causing him to smile and pet her. Looking outside he notices it's getting dark out before setting the tigress cub on his bed and taking a shower getting all the grime from his day off his body before changing into his boxers and frog night cap since he out grew his old PJ's. Yawning Naruto was about lay down before he heard a knocking sound at his door making Naruto get suspicious so before going to the door he grabs a kunai holding it in a reverse grip and opens the door unaware of his undressed state to see Anko at his door making him drop his guard before greeting her with "sup Anko-chan it's late what are you doing here?"

Anko shrugs as she's seen him more naked then he currently is and answers "well ya but I was wondering if you were hungry because I was going to go get some Dango and wanted to know if you wanted to come with?" Naruto shrugs before answering "sure come on in while I get dressed" and letting her into his apartment while he goes into his room getting dressed in his shinobi gear and walking out of his room "I'm ready to go when you are Anko-chan". Anko nods before picking up Talia, who had jumped on her lap after she had sat down, and standing up heading to the door a smile on her face. After locking the door they both leave the apartment Talia still in Anko's arms heading to her favorite Dango Shop before plopping down in a booth Talia siting between them. Anko orders them both a couple orders of Dango and a steak for Talia before starting to chow down with Naruto following her feeding Talia bits of Steak every now and then.

Turning to Naruto Anko asks in a quiet voice "so how was your trip to the Iron Leaf anything interesting happen?" Which Naruto answers with a shrugs and answers with "well besides the slap I got for not informing her that I was going to be gone for a year after we good of friends we became it was awesome" before he realizes something and asks "wait a minute I never told you which store they ran how'd you know?" Which causes Anko to blush before answering quickly with "w-well that's not important let's get back to eating" and shoving down Dango in an unlady like fashion. Still suspicious he keeps eating and they exchange idle chit chat over the next hour before they decide to leave which after a slightly heated debate Naruto pays for their food and grabs Talia before heading towards his house saying good bye to Anko before leaving.

After getting home he undresses down to his boxers before going to bed hopeful about his first day at the academy tomorrow.

( **Next day** )

Naruto wakes up to the _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ of his alarm clock and unlike normal he happily gets out of bed before getting dressed leaving his gauntlets on his side table as he heads to the kitchen to eat breakfast and feed Talia. After eating a healthy breakfast of eggs and sausage with his little tigress cub he opens his front door taking a deep breath before heading to the academy. Arriving at the academy a smile on his face despite the glares from other students he starts to look for his classroom he hears someone say "Naru-kun" causing him to turn and his smile widens as he replies "Ten-chan".

Meeting her half way Naruto gives her a hug before asking "hey what's up Ten-chan what are you doing in this wing? It's for the first years" causing her to giggle and say "to see you on your first day silly". Naruto smiles at her thoughtfulness before walking down the hall with her on his right Talia in between them as they chat before Tenten shows him to his classroom and waving goodbye to him as she leaves. Naruto walks into his classroom to his a lot of his classmates are already here as he and Talia walk into the classroom looking for an empty seat ignoring the stares of the other students which surprisingly weren't all of hate. Finding a seat between a blue haired girl in a bulky jacket whose hair was cut princess style and a shot haired platinum blonde girl in a purple dress. Smiling at both of them he introduces himself "Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my partner Talia" causing both girls to blush at his wild look. The first to answer back was the blonde who smiled at him saying "Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka and that's a cute kitten" causing said kitten to growl at being called kitten as Naruto corrects her with "actually it's a Tigress cub" causing Ino to apologizing to Talia making the Tigress cub to stop.

The blue haired girl answered next petting Talia saying "I'm Hinata Hyuga nice to meet you Naruto-kun and you too Talia-chan". Naruto takes a closer look at the girl before realization struck him "I remember you Hinata you're the girl I stopped the bullies from attacking a few years ago". Hinata nods blushing and pushing her fingers together nervously replying with "yes I am and I was never able to thank you for that Naruto-kun thank you" which Naruto nods at before all three of them turn to the front nervous about the next four years while Naruto was excited for.

( **Time skip 4 years later day of the graduation exams** )

Naruto wakes up feeling a familiar weight on his chest making him smile and look down stroking the hair of the woman lying on his chest. His petting must of woke her because the girl stirs and looks up at him a rare smile on her face before saying "Morning Naruto-kun" causing him to keep playing with her long purple hair before replying with "Morning Anko-chan it's time for me to get up". Anko pouts at him before sitting up next to him saying "fine but you better graduate today or you're in trouble mister" making Naruto nod before realizing she's naked her whole upper body and pearly white legs on display for his eyes. Blushing he falls out of bed waving in his arms in front of his face comically before shouting "W-WHY ARE YOU NAKED IN MY BED WE'VE TALKED ABOUT THIS!" Causing Anko to smirk sultrily crawling over to him "now now are you saying you don't like sleeping with a beautiful woman Na-ru-to-kun". Naruto gulps before shouting "Talia get her" causing said Tigress to wake up and tackle Anko onto the bed her claws not out but her weight shoving her down. Anko struggle to get Talia off of her because Talia really grew over the past four years now as long as Naruto is tall and weighing at least 80 pounds.

Naruto gets up before running into the bathroom to get ready for his last day of school and away from the crazy nude snake lady. After getting dressed he looks into the mirror looking over his own growth which hasn't changed except he was now 5 foot 5 and a lot more muscular. Sighing he rubs his eye patch seeing as his missing eye was still a sore spot but was real eye catcher for ladies which even though he kinda enjoyed pissed Anko off to no end for a reason he couldn't really comprehend because even though he's read a lot over the years to increase his IQ he still didn't understand women. He smiles as he remembers how he ended up living with Anko in her apartment.

 _(Flashback 2 years ago Naruto's second year of Ninja academy)_

 _Naruto had a simple daily ritual: Wake up, go to school, train for a few hours after school, then go home to eat, bathe himself and Talia, and sleep. Of course the villagers had other plans for him that day as he walks home after training to see something that didn't surprise him but pissed him off to no end. His house of 5 years was in flames causing him to drop to his knees as he could do nothing but watch as his home burns down with the few personal belongings including a picture with him and his friends: Anko, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Tears rolling out of his one good eye he almost didn't hear a feminine voice call out "_ Naruto-kun _" which makes him turn back to see Anko standing down the streets but saw her quickly sprint to him enveloping him in a hug as he cries._

 _Feeling sorry for him she tries her best to comfort him as best as she can as she started to stroke his hair whispering "_ everything is going to be alright Naru-kun you can live with me _" making Naruto turn crying into her chest. Talia walks over to Naruto and Anko rubbing her head against his legs whimpering in sadness. After ten minutes of crying into Anko's chest he gets up with her and walks towards Anko's apartment. It didn't take long for the sad party of three to make it to Anko's Apartment complex and into the woman's apartment where she sets Naruto on the couch before going to make tea._

 _Ten minutes later she comes back in with a tray of tea setting it down in front of him before sitting next to him on the couch holding him close to her as he drinks his tea. A few minutes pass before she hears Naruto whisper to himself "_ why? Why would they do this I never did anything to them yet they keep hurting me why Anko-chan why? _" Anko sighs and taking his cup from him she turns his face to her stroking his cheek as she says "_ they hurt you because the can't see past their own bullshit and see you are you not what you contain or the burden forced upon you _". Seeing she was speaking from experience because of the curse mark Orochimaru put on her but asks "_ Which burden are you talking about Anko-chan _" making her sigh and tell him about the Kyuubi as well as stressing the fact that he cannot tell anyone she told him because it's a SS-class secret and the Hokage would have to kill her for breaking it. After spending the next hour convincing Naruto he wasn't a Demon or the Kyuubi she takes him to her extra bedroom before laying him down. Turning around to leave she feels him grab her hand looking at her as if begging her to stay with him which she does laying down next to him Talia at their feet all three of them falling asleep. The next few days go by without a hitch as Naruto gets condolences about his burnt down home by his friends and the Hokage had arrested the arsonists. Every night from that day they slept in the same bed until at some point in the third year of his school Anko decided to start sleeping nude in his bed._

 _(Flashback ends)_

Broken out of his nostalgia by a knocking at the door which he knew was Anko before slowly opening the door sighing in relief as she was dressed. Opening the door he lets her use the bathroom before calling out to Anko "Bye Anko-chan I'll see you after I graduate". After hearing a muffled good bye from her he grabs his gauntlets before him and Talia walk out the door Naruto ready to begin his life as a ninja a smile appearing on his face…..

 **END**

Tell me what you think I'm glad to read all your reviews whether they be flattering or flames.

Please vote on the poll I've decided to leave it up until Naruto comes back from his training trip.

Next Chapter: Pass, betrayal, Love, and evil D-ranks


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal talking"

" _Normal thinking"_

" **Jutsu"**

" **Demon/ Deity talking"**

" _ **Demon thinking"**_

Harem (not final): Hinata, Fem. Sasuke (satsuki), young Anko, Fem. Gaara (Gaia), Ino, and Hana

 **Pass the test, Betrayal, and Love**

Naruto and his ever faithful companion Talia walk into their classroom a smile on his young face before being blindsided by a familiar platinum blonde. Landing on the ground harshly he turned his head to see Ino's bubbly blonde face smiling down at him saying "Hi Naruto-kun you ready to graduate?" making Naruto chuckle replying with "yes Ino-chan I am but can you please get off of me your sending the wrong message to our classmates". Ino looks around noticing the jealous and hateful looks their getting before letting out an "eep" and getting off of him.

Naruto chuckles standing up looking around himself noticing hateful stares at him which was nothing new, jealous stares at him for reasons he could understand, an uncaring look from Sasuke, and two girls looking at Ino with jealousy written all over their faces (guess who). Naruto turns to get a better look at Ino taking in how much she's changed over the years: she grew her hair at so now it sits in a ponytail reaching her hip, her hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly, his eyes trail down to her budding teen breasts which even he knows are bigger than most girls her age, her smooth stomach shown from between the shirt and skirt, and finally her wide hips and long legs.

Looking back up at Ino's blushing face he sees he's been caught causing a blush to rise to his face before going to his seat. His trek to his seat was stopped by the familiar emotionless face of Satsuki Uchiha although this time there was a small blush on her face. Raising an eyebrow at her he waits for her to speak which she does saying "Naruto Uzumaki I have a request of you" which he nods at as a way of saying 'go on' which she does saying "Marry me". It took Naruto a total of five seconds before his face took the look of incredulous surprise before he shouted "WHAT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME TO MARRY YOU?" which she answer with a blank look and "because you're the strongest male here and the only one my brother approves of". Naruto slaps himself before shaking his head before saying "Satsuki-san as flattered as I am we've only talked like twice the first time at the beginning of our first year and the second time was after I kicked your arrogant brothers ass last year so I'm sorry I can't marry you plus we are only twelve/thirteen year olds". Sakura who had been quiet to the point where no one really knew she there until now when she stood up screeching "SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA SASUKE IS WAY STRONGER THAN YOU WE ALL KNOW YOU CHEATED BECAUSE THERE NO WAY A LOSER LIKE YOU COULD'VE BEAT SASU-" she never finished the sentence because Satsuki had moved faster than most genin and had taped her mouth shut. After getting a thank you from everyone she turns back to the problem at hand giving Naruto a slightly sadden look before walking closer to him saying "is there a problem with me? Is my body not to your liking because it will grow in the next few years. If age is a problem then we can postpone the actual marriage until we are both chunnin."

Naruto can't help but look at her body which while slightly less developed than Ino's it looked perfect for her making his mouth go dry before shaking his head "No your one of the prettiest girls I've seen but I can't marry someone if it's not for love so again I'm sorry but I can't". Satsuki frowns before closing the distance between them surprising him with a kiss. Frozen Naruto just stood there feeling her body against his and her, admittedly nice tasting, lips on his before she pulls away a blush dusting her cheeks before she says "then I will get you to love me" before sitting down next to her angry and broody brother. It took a whole minute before he got his motor functions back enough to walk to his seat which was between the quiet Hinata and a fuming Ino and sit down. Turning to Ino he asks "what's wrong Ino-chan" which she answers with an angry huff and a turn of her head muttering "Baka". He would have asked again but Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-teme come in with papers in their hands before Iruka shouts "OK EVREYONE SHUT UP, SIT DOWN, AND GET READY FOR THE WRITTEN TEST" making everyone do exactly that.

After handing out the test Iruka tells them to begin which they all do. Naruto notices a Genjutsu on his test and quickly dispels it before starting. An hour passes by in a flash as Naruto finishes his test and hands it in giving Mizuki a vicious smirk showing that his plan failed before going back to his seat. After the last test was put in Iruka smiles at all of them before stating "ok while I grade these Mizuki will take you all outside for the taijutsu spars and remember no Jutsu you may use chakra but no jutsu see you afterwards for the final part of the exam. Naruto sighs knowing that Mizuki was going to put him against Sasuke again in an attempt to make him fail but got up heading out with the rest of them to the large taijutsu ring in the back of the school.

Mizuki stood in front of the group of students a fake smile on his face before saying "ok boys and girls we will be during no holds barred except for jutsu Taijutsu spars so please let me read out the pairs: (skipping the useless civilian kids that no one cares about) Satsuki Uchiha vs. Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi vs. Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka vs. Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga vs. Sakura Haruno, and finally Sasuke Uchiha vs. _Naruto Uzumaki_ ". Naruto sighs but knew this was coming so he decided to watch the matches since they might be interesting.

(Satsuki vs. Ino)

Ino and Satsuki walks into the ring Ino with an angry scowl on her pretty face which was a stark contrast to Satsuki's emotionless face. Ino got into the academy stance while Satsuki got into her clan's intercept fist staring each other down before Mizuki raised his hand before throwing it down yelling "HAJIME". Ino immediately charges at the raven haired Uchiha anger etched over her face while Satsuki stood there with a blank look on her face before blocking, parrying, and dodging the blonde's flurry of kicks and punches. Ino rears her right leg before performing a round house kick at Satsuki's head which said Uchiha girl catches in her hand before using the momentum from the blow to turn her body and launching the blonde girl to the other side of the ring.

Ino growls as she picks herself back up glaring at the girl in front of her breathing heavy and shallow. Ino looks up at her before charging again before launching out a straight jab to Satsuki's face which Satsuki grabs with her left hand before using the palm of her hand to strike Ino in her solar plexus making the girl to have the breath knocked out of her. Following up the strike Satsuki grabs the back of her head before kneeing her in the face then grabbing Ino's arms and throwing her out of the ring winning the match.

(End fight)

Naruto runs up to Ino in worry crouching in front of the platinum blonde before lifting her up and taking her to the nearest tree. Sitting down he sets her against his chest stroking her hair softly before asking "are you ok Ino?" Ino turns to hide her face in his shirt making him frown in worry before he hears her muffled voice say "No". Sighing to himself he pulls her face away from his shirt to look her in her eyes to see she was crying making him wipe her tears away saying "hey there's no need to cry everyone loses sometimes. Even me and Talia have lost fights so there's no need to cry come on a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry". Talia hears her name being called making her walk over and paw at Ino whining a bit which causes Ino to give her a watery smile petting her before saying "It's not the fight that is making me sad Naruto-kun".

Naruto raises an eyebrow at her before asking "then why are you crying Ino-chan" making her shake her head and push her face back into his chest to hide her blushing mumbling into his chest "It's too embarrassing Naruto-kun" making Naruto pull her out from his chest again saying "Ino tell me".

Ino looks away from his face mumbling "I feel inadequate" making Naruto raises an eyebrow before asking "What do you mean you feel inadequate" which Ino shakes her head saying "never mind Naruto-kun it's not important so don't worry about it". Naruto was about to reply to that before he heard his name being called to come into the ring making him move Ino so she was laying on Talia before walking into the ring at the same time as Sasuke. Noticing the angry look on Sasuke's face he can't help but ask "why do you look like someone pissed in your kool-aide Sasuke" which causes Sasuke to growl and get into his families interceptor fist style while Naruto got into what he calls Feline Style of Kung Fu which is a combination of the Tiger and Leopard style and stance which left leg at a 90 degree angle, his right leg extending to the right his foot facing forward, his left hand close to his chest in a tiger claw, and his right fully extended in a tiger claw which is an open palm with the fingers bent like claws.

Sasuke, being the arrogant hot head he is, charges at Naruto thinking he can win this with all the time he spent training but was pleasantly surprised when he takes a tiger palm to the face launching him back landing on his ass. Naruto relaxes back into the normal stance before charging at Sasuke his arms striking at him in circular motions making Sasuke stay on the defensive. Disappearing in a burst of speed Naruto reappears behind Naruto before hooking his fingers to the side of his mouth before performing a tearing technique yanking him around by his mouth. Forcing Sasuke so move in front of him he pulls his hand out of his mouth before delivering a powerful tiger palm strike to the Uchiha's face making the boy fly again landing just before the line of the ring. Naruto sighs at the boy before saying "Give up Sasuke I don't know why your so pissed off at me but you can't win this fight" making Sasuke life his head his eyes blazing in anger before he says "I'm angry because you shouldn't be stronger than me I am an Uchiha while you are just a clan less loser, my sister is an Uchiha and deserves someone of a higher class than you, and FINALLY I AM SICK OF LOSING TO YOU DOBE" before charging again completely forgoing his style of combat as he throws flurries of punches and kicks which Naruto dodges. Noticing he's breathing hard he realizes he is running on fumes so Naruto decides to end this fight quickly so when Sasuke performed his next spin kick Naruto grabs his leg with a tiger claw before driving a hard elbow in his groin before slamming him into the ground then out of the room.

Breathing heavily Naruto walks over to Sasuke extending his hand out saying "Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean you're above everyone for instance our fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze was a civilian born ninja and yet he outclassed everyone in your as well as other clans. Sasuke glares at him before slapping his hand away standing slowly holding his crotch before saying "S-shut up dobe you may be right about the Fourth but he would have been nothing without that **Hirashin** jutsu of his". Naruto frowns before sighing and walking back to Ino saying "with that logic the Uchiha wouldn't be anything without their Sharingan keep thinking like that Sasuke and you'll be alone the rest of your life". Sasuke growls before charging at Naruto's turned back which causes everyone to gasp, except his fangirls of course, which at the last second Naruto turns grabbing Sasuke's hand harshly before squeezing causing Sasuke to scream in pain as his hand breaks.

Naruto coldly stares into Sasuke's black eyes with his one ice blue one before kicking Sasuke into the tree to his left. Naruto scoffs at him before continuing his trek to where Ino lay before sitting down using Talia as a pillow like Ino was. Mizuki frowns seeing how powerful the Kyuubi brat is before going to Sasuke picking him up before turning to the rest of the students saying "You have one hour for lunch before the final part of the exam while I take Sasuke-kun to the Infirmary". Naruto nods turning to Ino asking "you ready for lunch Ino-chan" making her nod and get up with him before both head over to a hidden area of trees where they would be in the shade. Naruto sits down before noticing he forgot his and Talia's lunch at home causing him to groan and Ino to look at him with a raised eyebrow before asking a amused tone "Forget your lunch?"

Naruto nods before standing up tells her "ya watch Talia while I go get the food real fast". Seeing Ino nod he turns to leave before a feminine voice call him saying "Naruto-kun" causing him to turn a smile on his face as a familiar purple haired girl lands in the cleaning a bento in one hand and a 28 ounce steak in the other. Naruto walks up to her giving her a hug before grabbing the food saying "Thanks Anko-chan you really saved me a trip" which Anko nods at before seeing Ino sitting on the ground next to Talia. Turning back to Naruto a sweet smile on her face saying "no problem Naru-kun I would have brought them earlier but I didn't know if your lunch was the same time as mine when I was in the academy. Oh and who is this girl Naru-kun?"

For some reason the tone of her voice made Naruto shiver before answering "This is Ino-chan she's been my friend since I started here at the Academy". Naruto feels that sense of foreboding before handing Talia her steak trying to avoid eye contact with Anko as he starts to eat his own food which is shoyu chicken over rice. Ino stands up dusting her skirt off before extending her hand to Anko a strained smile on her face as she introduces herself "hello I'm Naruto-kun's friend my name is Ino Yamanaka". Anko grabs her hand a strained smile on her face as well before replying "I'm Anko Mitarashi Naru-kun's roommate" causing Ino to freeze repeating "h-his r-roommate as in you two live together?"

Anko nods at her question a triumphant smile on her face as she adds "in the same bed as well" making Ino turn to Naruto for confirmation which he just answers with "it's not what you think we are supposed to have separate rooms but she still sneaks in from time to time to sleep in my bed with me". Ino frowns before looking at Anko up and down before looking down at herself and mumbling "so not fair" which Anko just smirks at before she feels a hand slap her on the back of the leg. Looking down she sees Naruto looking up at her with a frown before he says "Anko-chan stop being mean to Ino-chan she is a nice person and my friends" which Anko just sighs and nods at.

Anko stretches causing Naruto to blush at her breasts straining against her bindings and chain mail before Anko looks down with a smirks before saying "Alright well I'll be off I'll see you at home later tonight for your graduation dinner and surprise". Before Naruto could ask what surprise she had given Talia a kiss on her head good bye and disappearing via the trees. Naruto turns to see Ino glaring at him making him nervous before she speaks saying "so when were you going to tell me that your living with that woman Naruto-kun" which he just gives her a nervous chuckle before answering "ummm if it ever came up in conversation".

Ino nods but crosses her arms before asking "and how long have you been living with her?" which makes Naruto think for a second before answering "two years now after my house burned down she was coming for a visit. She found me in front of my burning home and comforted me then offered me a place to live with her so I took it". Ino frowns knowing his house burned down before sighing "I guess I understand but tell me Naru-kun has she tried being….. physical with you?" Naruto finishes his food before replying "ummm depends what you mean by physical we've hugged a lot but other than that nothing I can think of beside her sleeping nude in my bed".

Naruto feels a chill climb up his spine seeing the angry look on the platinum blondes face before he asks "uh Ino-chan did I say something to upset you?" Ino crawls over to him until their faces were inches apart before asking slowly "you allow her to sleep naked next to you?" Which Naruto just gulps before answering slowly "I don't allow her it just kind of happens" making Ino lift her hand to his face before asking "and you don't keep her from coming into your room at night doors have locks for a reason" which Naruto just shakes his head saying "she'd either pick the lock or break the door so there's no point. Ino-chan you're a bit close can you please back up a bit". He got his answer when she grips his face in her right hand an angry look on her face before she says "I don't understand you let that Satsuki bitch kiss you and you've only talked to her a handful of times. You let a woman four to five years older than you sleep with you nude. But I can't even enter your personal space without you asking me to back away. Is there something wrong with me? Do you not find me attractive? Or do you really just don't get it?"

Naruto gulps before saying "Ino-chan there is nothing wrong with you but remember Satsuki kissed me and Anko I've known for five years now and have gotten used to her clinginess. Also you're beautiful why would you say you aren't? And finally what do you mean I don't get it? Get what?" Ino sighs as she lets go of his face moving out of his personal space before standing up again saying "Never mind lunch is almost over let's get going" and heading towards the school. Naruto quickly stands worry showing in his one blue eye before packing up his bento and following her with Talia in tow.

Catching up quickly Naruto grabs her arm asking "Ino-chan stop what's wrong? What'd I do?" Which she responds with yanking her arm out of his grasp and continuing her trek back to the academy. Naruto stands there for a minute watching her leave before walking into the academy himself then his class room. Naruto notices a few things upon his entrance: first Sasuke was back glaring at him while brooding like usual, Ino had decided to sit between Shikamaru and Choji which saddened him, and the only available seat was between Hinata and Satsuki.

Sighing he walks up the steps noticing that Ino was avoiding eye contact with him and sits in between two dark haired girls before greeting both girls "hello Hinata-chan. Hello Satsuki-san" which both girls nod at before Hinata replies with "Hey Naruto-kun" and Satsuki with "hell husband" making him blanch at her saying "I'm not your husband" but was ignored. He and Hinata talked for a few minutes with Hinata asking about where he and Ino were and he explains what happened and then getting upset at him for the same reason Ino did about not telling her before the door to the classroom opened and in walked Iruka and Mizuki. Turning to the class Iruka says "ok we will be calling you into the next room over to perform the three academy required jutsu: The **"Clone Jutsu"** , the **"Substitution Jutsu"** , then finally the **"Henge Jutsu"** If you pass you'll be sent to another classroom with a headband but if you don't then you will go home".

Seeing that they understood he nods and says "Shino Aburame come with us please" which the stoic boy nods and does without a word. 20 minutes go by and Naruto noticing that it'd be less than 30 minutes before it'd be his turn. Ten minutes later he see that it wouldn't be long until his name was called he gets up and goes down a few rows to where Ino is before sitting next her asking "Ino-chan what's wrong don't be mad". At first she didn't do anything but look at the desk but after a minute or so she looks at him with slightly watery eyes opening her mouth and says "Naruto if you can't figure it out then I don't want you to talk to me again until you do". Eyes widening slowly he stares at her before whispering "Is this about me asking you to get out of my personal space or something else" which makes her sigh before answering "your close but so far Naruto".

Naruto stares at her an epiphany starting to form before his eyes widen more and he asks "Ino-chan do you li-" he didn't get to finish the sentence as Iruka-sensei walked in and called his name "Naruto Uzumaki your turn". Naruto looks at Ino before standing up and beginning his trek downs the steps. About half way he stops before going back to Ino's side giving her a kiss on the cheek before running back down and then out of the room without looking at her face. Entering the examination room he stands before the two teachers before Iruka starts it off by saying "Naruto-kun please start off with the Henge, then do the Substitution, and finish up with the clone technique". Naruto nods before asking "Umm Iruka-sensei does it have to be the normal clone or can I do a different one?" which Iruka thinks about for a moment before nodding saying "yes you may use a different one".

Naruto nods before uses the **Henge Jutsu** to turn into the Hokage which Iruka nods at and gives him a perfect score. Next the young whiskered Uzumaki decides to be an ass and substitute with Mizuki's chair making said teacher fall on his ass making Iruka chuckle giving the young Uzumaki another perfect score. After giving Naruto another perfect score Naruto puts his fingers in a cross shape making Iruka look surprised before Naruto shouts **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** making the room fill with smoke and the room was filled with about 60 Naruto clones making the young lad happy Anko had taught him it but was still confused to this day why she blushed when she saw all the Naruto's during his third year of the Academy. After having Naruto dispel the clones Iruka gives him a third perfect score before tossing the happy blonde a Leaf ninja headband.

Naruto runs off into the room with all the students who passed ignoring Mizuki's hateful eyes and after entering he notices that a lot of kids had passed. Walking over to Hinata he smiles at her before saying "hey Hinata I see you passed to congrats" which makes her smile replying with "thanks Naruto-kun congrats to you to". Naruto smile happy that her stutter was gone unless she gets embarrassed as he asks "So Hinata-chan want to see how many clones I can make" which Hinata nods at causing to cross his fingers again before 30 Naruto's appeared before her. Smiling at her surprised look he says "and their solid clones to isn't that great Hinata-chan" which makes her give him a surprised look before she activates her bloodline. Seeing he was telling the truth her mind couldn't help but have certain thoughts run through her head as her face heats up and blood leaks out of her nose and drool out of her mouth.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at her seeing the same look on her face as Anko had and asking "Hinata-chan are you okay" making Hinata snap out of it wiping her nose and mouth before nodding her head "yes Naruto-kun no problem". Naruto was about to say something else before he hears the door opens and a platinum blonde jumps on his back before she says into his ear "Hey Na-ru-to-kun I passed and to answer your question that you tried to ask but couldn't the answer is yes I do". Naruto gulps feeling Ino's chest presses into his back silently happy she didn't start dieting like she planned on before he freezes when Ino also whispers "and I'm not the only one who likes you I saw the look on Hinata's face before coming in here so your gonna have to choose". Naruto frowns looking between the two girls before looking away muttering "I don't think I could" making Ino get off of his back before standing behind Hinata setting her hands on the indigo girls shoulders before leading her away with what Ino said was "girl talk".

Naruto was curious trying to figure out his feelings for the two girls who he had become close to before he felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to turn to end up face to face with Satsuki her headband around her neck. Staring at her he waits for her to say something but she seems content to just stare into his one good eye. After a minute or so Satsuki says "hello husband seems like you passed" making Naruto sweat drop before saying "I'm not your husband Satsuki so can you please stop calling me th-"his response was cut off when she kisses him again but this time he pulls away quickly before saying "would you also stop kissing me we are not together nor am I your husband so again please stop". Satsuki frowns before walking closer to Naruto a pout on her face before she asks "why are you not enjoying it". Luckily Ino and Hinata were too immersed in their conversation but sadly the rest of the room was watching some seemed bored, while others looked jealous considering I'm the only guy she's talked to besides her brother since the incident, and her brother looked pissed.

Naruto gulps before figuring out the best way to answer was to tell the truth "Satsuki-san I won't lie your lips are sweet and soft but we are not in a relationship nor do we love each other so we shouldn't kiss". Satsuki keeps getting closer making him walk backwards until his back was against the wall making him gulp at the current situation. Apparently Satsuki either didn't hear what he said or didn't care because the moment he opened his mouth to repeat his sentence she takes that chance to press her lips to his. Reaching up to push her away he accidentally grabs her breasts making her make a cute moan and him to sweat but feels shoves her off of him when he feels her tongue touch hers. Breathing slightly heavier a blush on his face he stares at her about to yell but immediately shuts up seeing two tapping sandal covered feet before looking up to see the angry scowling faces of Hinata and Ino.

Immediately scared he waves his hands in front of him saying "it's not what it looked like she kissed me" for a second it seemed to work but some kid just had to say "then what about when you grabbed her breasts" making the two girls glare at him again which causes him to gulp. Waving his hands in front of him again he says "It was an accident when I tried to push her off I accidentally grabbed her breasts I swear". Glaring at him for a few more moments they nod at his explanation before Ino says "well me and Hinata are going to go talk to Anko-san so I need to know where you two live Naruto-kun". Naruto nods at the 2 before saying "well I have some errands to run before going back so you girls will have plenty of time to talk about your girl stuff before I come home. We live in that shinobi apartment complex between the Hokage Tower and the Shinobi District on the fourth floor apartment 407".

The two girls nod before Iruka walks in telling the students "ok congrats on passing I'm proud of all of you and I know none of you want to enter this building again but-" boo's fill the room at the but in the sentence before he continues "you need to come back in about a week for team placement but until then enjoy your free week". After Iruka leaves Naruto turns to talk to the two girls again but they had already left so shrugging he turns to leave before feeling a dainty hand grab his arm. Sighing as he knows who it is he turns to see Satsuki's panting, blushing, and slightly pouting face as she asks "I heard you have errands to run so I was wondering if I could come with you so we can get to know each other so you can fall in love with me then let me call you husband".

Raising an eyebrow he shrugs before saying "sure I don't mind" and heading towards the front of the school. After exiting the school he notices he hasn't seen Talia so he brings his fingers to his mouth then whistles. After a minute or two Talia bounds out of the woods a rabbit in her mouth before stopping in front of her before petting her saying "so while I almost died by two angry females you disappear to eat rabbits not cool Talia". Naruto pets her as the party of three head to towards the shinobi district. Reaching their destination he walks into the veterinary clinic before calling out "Hana-chan I'm here for Talia's checkup".

Hana walks out from the kennel area a smile on her slightly feral but still beautiful face as she walks over to him saying "Hey Naruto-kun welcome can't believe it's been 3 months already so let's get her on the table and start". Naruto nods as Talia jumps on the operating table as Hana started with the questions "So what has she been eating? Has she been getting enough exercise? Anko hasn't tried to dye her fur right?" which Naruto answers in order with "She mostly eats raw meat or the dead animals she hunts, she's been getting tons of exercise when we train, and finally no she hasn't". Hana nods as she goes through various checkup procedures before noticing Satsuki and raises an eyebrow saying "and who is this Naruto-kun? Is it a girlfriend?" which Naruto shakes his head at before replying "No she's not".

Breathing a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding she was about to say something else when Satsuki's words froze her "He's not my boyfriend he is my husband". Which Naruto sighs at before turning to the down trodden Nin-dog user saying "Don't listen to her I keep saying I'm not her husband but she insists on calling me such". Hana nods slowly before finishing Talia's checkup as the room is quiet the rest of the time until Naruto decides to break the silence with "So Hana-chan how is the boyfriend hunt coming along? Which makes Hana falter. Hana turns to Naruto a slight blush on her tattooed cheek before answering "not good Naruto-kun the boy I like is completely oblivious to the fact as well as the fact that he has other girls going for his heart but again doesn't seem to notice. He's sweet, cute, and has this beautiful blue eye that I just get lost in. I want to tell him but I can't because for all my pride and confidence I don't know how he'll react".

Naruto nods making Hana's hopes sore before they come crashing back down to the Elemental Nations when he says "well you should just do something spontaneous and tell this guy you like him hoping for the best". Hana sighs and Satsuki face palms at the boys naiveté before Hana looks at the boy saying "Talia is fine she's in perfect shape so I'll see you in another 3 months for a checkup you know unless you decide to actually come visit me". Naruto chuckles before saying "I will I promise anyways I have to go I have more errands to run before going home". Hana nods before turning around walking away a sway in her hips knowing Naruto is looking at her.

Naruto snaps out of his trance before blushing and leaving the clinic with Talia and Satsuki in tow. Heading towards the shop district he heads to a shinobi store wondering how Anko was doing with Hinata and Ino.

 **(With Hinata and Ino at the same time)**

Ino walks towards the apartment Naruto told them rather nervously with an even more nervous Hinata behind her. Reaching their destination Ino slowly taps on the Snake mistress's door tentatively before standing by Hinata and waiting. They didn't have to wait long as not a minute later Anko answers the door in a bathing suit if it could be called that. The bikini was basically just some one inch wide strings covering her nipples, cupped her breasts, and covered her sacred area making both girls blush thinking that she must have thought they were Naruto. Shaking her head Ino schools her face into cold indifference before saying "hello Mitarashi-san we were wondering if we could talk to you before Naruto-kun came home".

Shrugging making her D cup breasts bounce much to the two teen girls frown Anko lets the two into her apartment before shutting the door behind them. Plopping on the couch across from where the girls sat she stares at them before saying "so what do you two want?" making the two girls freeze before Ino speaks up saying "we want to talk about an agreement that would be mutually beneficial to all three of us". Anko raises an eyebrow at the two before making a 'go on' gesture with her hand which Ino takes a deep breath and says "we need to share Naruto-kun". Seconds pass before Anko breaks out into laughter causing the two to get angry before Anko says "You want me to share **MY** Naru-kun with you two not going to happen".

Ino and Hinata frown at this before Hinata speaks up saying "why not all three of us like him and instead of fighting which will lead to Naruto-kun being sad because his precious people are fighting we can share and shower him with the love and affection he was denied as a child". This actually made Anko freeze for a moment before she replies with "No Naru-kun only needs me you two princesses wouldn't understand his pain like I do". Ino stands up a scowl on her face "Anko-san you may think that but what if Naruto-kun falls for all of us and can't choose so it tears him up inside?"

Anko frowns at the genin before looking down "If you can find proof of this then I'll think about sharing him but only if I approve of them but know this I don't like this so when Naru-kun comes home you two will leave and I'll have a definite answer tomorrow". The two girls sigh nodding before getting up leave but Hinata says "Naruto-kun is almost to the door with _her_ he'll be at the door in 2 minutes" Knowing who she was talking about they wait to see what happens.

 **(With Naruto)**

Naruto walks up to his door before turning to Satsuki saying "well this is my place so I'll see you later Satsuki-san I actually enjoyed your company today more than I thought" making Satsuki gain a light blush on her face. Naruto tilts his head at her before saying "well I guess I'll see you at team placements". Naruto gets confused about the fact that she's not leaving as well as the fact that she seems to be thinking about something making him start to ask "uh are you ok sat-" before he feels himself slammed against the door and her lips on his for the third time in one day the groceries he bought falling to the ground. Naruto was about to push her off of him on his own but the door to his apartment opens making him fall on his ass as well as put him and Satsuki in a weird position with her straddling his hips. Shoving the girl of his lips he says "Satsuki how many times do I have to tell you don't kiss me!" before looking up to see the angry faces of Anko, Hinata, and Ino making him gulp".

Satsuki gets up before running off to avoid the anger of three girls leaving Naruto to slowly stand up scared. Remembering their agreement with Anko the two girls leave making Naruto looking at Anko before blushing at how she was dressed. Anko grabs the some of the bags of groceries that fell on the ground before turning and walking into the house not saying a word to him. Sighing to himself he grabs the rest before walking into the house closing the door with his foot.

Naruto walks into the kitchen setting down the groceries before going over to Anko who was sitting on the couch sitting next to her looking at her angry pouting face. Reaching over and setting a hand on her thigh which moves making him ask "Anko-chan please look at me". Anko looks at his face and says "I'm mad at you Naru-kun you were kissing that Uchiha girl" making Naruto stroke her face saying "she kissed me Anko-chan and I don't understand why that upsets you?" Anko glares at him before throwing her hands up making her breasts jiggle and get up storming into her room slamming the door.

Blinking owlishly for a minute or so he gets up before walking over to Anko's door and knocking on it. Naruto doesn't hear anything so he opens the door slowly to see Anko sitting on her bed her knees against her chest still in the bikini but is now wrapped in a robe. Naruto walks over getting on the bed sitting on his knees behind her before setting his hands on her shoulders saying "Anko-chan what's wrong" causing Anko to turn and tackle him onto the bed. Naruto was about to ask before feeling tears on his chest and immediately he feels like an ass knowing it was his fault.

Anko looks up and what he sees makes him feel worse seeing the tears run down her face making him immediately start wiping her tears away saying "Anko-chan please stop crying your too beautiful too cry". Anko shakes her head before getting closer to him saying "Naru-kun since it seems you will never get it on your own so I'll just be blunt". Naruto was going to ask why but he couldn't considering Anko kisses him softly before pulling away saying "I love you Naru-kun I have for the last year and I need to know how you feel".

Naruto freezes before he looks Anko in the eyes with his one good one looking for any deceit and seeing none thinks on his feeling before coming to a conclusion "I-I love you too Anko-chan". Anko doesn't move for a second as she processes what he says before she slams her lips against his passionately which, instead of stopping it like with satsuki, kisses back letting the older woman do what she wants. Anko's tongue probes and dominates the younger males mouth causing said boy to groan feeling her body against is before she pulls away a small trail of saliva connecting their lips. Breathing heavily she stares down at his face a happy smile on her face before she says "you still need your surprise for graduating Na-ru-to-kun" her voice getting more and more seductive.

Naruto blushes at the tone of her voice as well as the fact that she's slowly removing her bikini before stopping her saying "wait Anko-chan I don't think I'm ready for that yet I mean I'm only about 13…" Anko pout at him her hands stopping before moving her hands to his clothed chest rubbing his chest in circles and saying "but Naru-kun you just said you loved me and isn't this the best way of showing your love?" Naruto suppresses a groan at her hands before grabbing her hands and saying "Anko-chan it kind of seems like your trying rush this for some reason why is that?" making Anko sigh before answering "that blonde and blue haired girl wants all three of us to share you and I'm honestly thinking about saying yes but if I do I want to have your first time".

Naruto frowns forcing himself up asking "wait share me? What do you mean by that?" Anko looks away before answering "well we don't want you to have to choose between all four of us in case you have feeling for all of us which I think you do". Naruto raises an eyebrow before asking "wait four I thought it was just you, Ino, and Hinata we were talking about?" which Anko shakes her head before saying "normally I'd call you a baka for not noticing but then I remember it's you so I'll just say it. The fourth girl is Hana Naru-kun".

Naruto freezes up then face palms before saying "I was who she was talking about earlier". Anko shakes her head and moves his hand out the way then kisses him mumbling "seriously thinking of just making you mine and mine alone". Naruto pulls away looking her in the eyes saying "If that's what you want then I'll only be with you" which Anko just shakes her head at "No considering you have a bloodline, even though it was artificial until the Kyuubi made it actually integrate into your DNA after your constant transformations in the Forest of Death, the moment the council finds out you'll be forced into the CRA to make more ninja with that bloodline". Naruto raises an eyebrow saying "What is the CRA Anko-chan?" which Anko answers with "it's the Clan Restoration Act which states that the oldest or last member of a clan or holder of a bloodline has to take multiple mates to keep the bloodline going".

Naruto cocks his head to the side saying "So basically they will make me have a harem because I can turn into a tiger?" which Anko just nods at while shoving her face into his chest. Naruto nods before saying "if you want I can promise you'll have my first time Anko-chan" which makes Anko look up at him asking with wide eyes "Really?" Naruto nods slowly making Anko lean up and kiss him again their tongues battling each other before she pulls away and laying on his chest. Naruto nuzzles into her soft purple hair saying "I love you Anko-chan" making her cuddle into him more and mumble "Love you too Naru-kun".

 **END**

Hope you enjoyed it and please review.

The Poll will be up until I post the next chapter so please vote my readers

MD out


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Normal talking"

" _Normal thinking"_

" **Jutsu"**

" **Demon/ Deity talking"**

" _ **Demon thinking"**_

Harem (final): Hinata, Fem. Sasuke (satsuki), young Anko, Fem. Gaara (Gaia), Ino, Hana, Fem. Kyuubi (Shana), Tayuya

Team placements and Love

Sunlight streams into the room of our favorite protagonist causing him to groan and wake up slowly. Feeling a familiar weight on his chest he smiles looking down at the mop of purple hair before pulling her closer and taking in her scent. Feeling her move he groans as her smooth leg rubbing against his morning problem he looks around the room for something to substitute with then seeing a pillow that had been knocked onto the floor. Moving his hands to use the substitution jutsu with the pillow but suddenly his arms are moved away from each other and above his head. Looking into the playful brown eyes of his love he gulps seeing the seductive look on her face as he knee rubs against him morning wood causing him to groan. Smirking at his expression she leans down her breasts smashing into his chest she whispers seductively into his ear "morning Na-ru-to-kun would you like me to help _'relieve'_ your morning dilemma". Naruto gulps before flipping them pinning her to the bed and jumping out of bed saying "as much as you enjoy torturing me Hebi-hime I have team placements today and if I'm late Hana-hime (1) and Rabendā-hime (2) will have my head".

Anko pouts at him before getting out of bed, not caring that she's naked as the day she was born, and struts up to him her naked breasts capturing Naruto's eyes as the bounce with each steps. Anko places a dainty hand on his chest before giving him a kiss pressing her naked body against his wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto kisses back his arms going to the small of her back pulling her closer as his tongue invades her mouth causing the girl to let out a small moan. Pulling away when he feels her hands glide down to his front Naruto goes into the bathroom to begin his morning routine while Anko pouts at her missed chance. Naruto, after taking a shower, stares at his face in the mirror as he puts his eyepatch back on. It's been a week since him and Anko had confessed and in that time he and Anko have started sleeping in each other's arms while in the buff, he had increased his training regimen, gotten together with Ino, Hana, Hinata, and met his 'tenant' Shana-chan.

Smiling to himself as he remembers the two incidents' that's made him happier then he has ever been.

 **(Flashback- Day after the Naruanko confession)**

 _Sitting in the living room were Naruto, Anko, Ino, and Hinata sitting in a circle around the coffee table an awkward silence filling the air. Deciding it was enough Naruto states plainly "_ so you two like me? _" making the two girls blush nodding not trusting their voices at the moment. Nodding Naruto continues with "_ and you don't mind sharing me and want to know how I feel about the two of you? _" which the two girls answer with another nod. Naruto releases a sigh but looks down when Anko snuggles into his side giving him a nod making him smile before turning to the two girls taking a deep breath before starting "_ well honestly I do not love either of you as you do me BUT…. That doesn't mean I don't feel something for the both of you _". Seeing the girls look down sadly before perking up again at the end of his sentence he continues saying "_ I will agree to be with you three as long as Anko-chan agrees which will be the requirement for Hana-chan and any other girl that tries to enter this…..Harem _"._

 _The girls gulp as the focus their eyes on Anko who was looking at them with the eyes of a predator before said purple head says "_ well I guess I can allow it on a few conditions which are non-negotiable: first if I feel at any time for any reason you two are using him or don't love him you're out, second I get his virginity if you so much as try to get it from him first you're out, third while Naru-kun goes to have a chat with Inoichi you three have to go through an 'Initiation' with me, and finally you girls have to train with me because I will not accept weak harem sisters. Do you two agree?"

 _Naruto blushes at the mention of his virginity as well as the implications of the 'initiation' she was talking about as Ino and Hinata nod a firm resolution in their eyes. Naruto stands ignoring Anko's whine before heading out the door without Talia since he doesn't need to stay for the 'initiation' as well as needing to go have a chat with a certain mind walker. Walking into the Yamanaka Flower Shop he sees just the man he was looking for he walks up to the counter saying "Yamanaka-sama I have a favor to ask?" Inoichi looks up from his counter to see the young blonde his daughter was so fond of before nodding to the boy responding "sure Naruto-san what do you need?"._

 _Naruto looks up at him before breathing in slowly answering "_ I know about my tenant and I need your help to enter my mind to speak with it _". Inoichi froze before asking slowly "_ before I give you a response answer me a question. How did you find out about the fox Naruto-san? _" Naruto snorts before answering with a lie he's practiced for a while "_ I'm not a naïve imbecile anymore Inoichi-sama I've put it all together from the circumstances of my birth the fact that every civilian calls me 'demon' or 'fox boy', and the nail in the coffin was when I remembered the memories from the first night I activated my bloodline. So I've answered you question so will you do this for me? Oh and before you answers just know that only I will enter I don't want you in there when I speak with the fox _"._

 _Sighing Inoichi nods before leading the boy upstairs to a relatively unused room before sitting down on the floor in a seiza position his legs crossed before pointing to the seat in front of him. Naruto sits in the same position before Inoichi sets a hand on his head before shouting "_ **Yamanaka Secret Technique: Mental Entrance Jutsu** _" making Naruto's world go black._

 _(Mindscape)_

 _Opening his one eye Naruto Uzumaki finds himself in a sewer which he can only guess what his mind looks like which is kind of disappointing. Looking around Naruto notices two things: first on the roof of the sewer were two pipes one filled with blue chakra and one filled with red chakra; and second they were both flowing one way. Turning towards the opposite side of the flow he starts walking down the tunnel cautiously but when he walked out into a chamber he was not surprised at what he saw._

 _Standing behind the bars of a cage was a creature standing at least fifty feet high with fur as red as blood. Locking his one blue eye with the Kyuubi's giant red ones staring down at him with what he thinks is sadness but he feels no fear as he walks up to the cage never once stopping eye contact with it before he comes up to the cage and says plainly "_ What's up _". Causing the giant fox to sweat drop before roaring in laughter at the young Naruto's guts before 'it' looks down 'its' eyes staring into Naruto's one eye before asking_ **"So why do you come to me Naruto-kun?"** _without thinking causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at the suffix._

 _Naruto runs his hands through his hair before saying "_ I come before you to ask a few questions of you? _" the Kyuubi looks at the boy before asking slowly_ **"So what makes you think I have any inclination to answer your questions"** _making Naruto raise an eyebrow again before saying "_ 2 reasons: one because something about you is different than what I was lead to believe and two you called me Naruto-kun _". The Kyuubi flinches at 'its' mistake before sighing and saying_ **"Very well but first as a sign of good will as well as the fact that craning my neck like this let me slip into something mo** re comfortable" _making Naruto's eye widen as a red light fills the room before it dies down and his jaw drops at what he sees._

 _Standing in the place of the giant fox was something he never expected the fox to turn into making him stutter saying "_ W-what the F-fuck? _" In front of him stood what could only be called every lolicons dream girl. The girl in front of him stood no taller than five foot even but that's not what caught his gaze what did was the fact that she's naked as the day a person is born; starting at the top he trails his eye down taking in her features: a heart shaped face, beautiful red eyes with black slitted pupils, pouty lips, slender neck, breasts while not the biggest he's seen was by no means the smallest her chest sitting at what could only be a B-cup, smooth toned stomach, hips that looked just perfect on her body, porcelain legs, and to top it off was a curtain off crimson red hair that stopped just above her firm ass (3)._

 _Gulping as his eyes stared a little too long at her nether lips before she snapped her fingers a set of school girl clothes consisting of a white button up blouse tucked into a short skirt going to her mid-thigh appearing on her, which didn't help matters at all, a smirk on her face as she says "_ Hope you enjoyed that because depending on how this talk goes you might never see it again so Naru-kun why don't you fix this horrible landscape and cage so we can start our conversation _". Naruto just stood there looking stupid for a send before nodding dumbly and focusing as hard as he could on his mindscape. The mindscape shifts into a meadow with a few trees in certain places and to the right of the cage a two story Japanese home._

 _Naruto turns to the Kyuubi looking down at her asking "_ what do you want the cage to turn into Kyuubi _" making the girl to ponder it before responding "_ I don't care a necklace or ring and my name is Shana I showed you my human form at least call me that _". Naruto sweat drops since he didn't know her name until now but concentrates on the cage making it shake before shrinking forming a simple silver ring with the seal engraved on it. Shana gives him a blush acting bashful saying "_ oh Naru-kun so bold of you giving me a ring on my _left_ hand _" making him blush before looking away stuttering "_ d-don't read too much into it Shana _"_

 _Shana pouts before sitting down on the grass lazily resting on her hands her legs spread making Naruto blush seeing she's not wearing panties before she says "_ Ask away Naruto _". Naruto shakes his blush before sitting down taking a deep breath saying "_ okay I have a few things to ask: first since when were you a girl? Don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with that, second why did you really attack Konoha since I know it wasn't in a fit of rage, and finally thank you for healing all my wounds since I can remember _". Shana frowns before answering "_ In order: I've always been a girl I just sound like a man in my fox form, I'll explain that story in a bit because it's pretty long, and although that last part wasn't a question the reason I did was because after I woke up after your bloodline awoke for the first time and I got all the memories from then back to when you were born. How could I not help you as much as I can such a pure heart even after everything but I do have a confession to make _"._

 _Naruto waits for her too continue but is shocked when he feels something soft press against his lips his eye widening before he pulls away creating some distance from the girl currently in his lap. Shana frowns before saying_ "why did you pull away Naruto-kun" _making him gulp saying "_ because you kissed me and I don't even know why" _. Shana tosses her hair back in a flick before she places a hand on his chest pushing him to the ground rather roughly before moving around on his hips to get more comfortable before saying "_ I kissed you because I love you sill Naru-kun did you already forget I've seen all of your memories and what I've seen only leads me to one conclusion…. I want you as my mate Naru-koi _"._

 _Naruto blushes at her words but shakes it off before saying "_ As flattered as I am I can't be with someone I know nothing about besides rumors and legends _". Shana pouts before sitting up allowing Naruto to as well but not leaving his lap as she says "_ Well you are not going to avoid becoming my mate so ask away I'll tell you anything you want to know _". Naruto nods as he and Shana talk over the next hour about whatever he could ask so as to get to know the petite girl in his lap so maybe being her mate wouldn't be so bad. During this talk Naruto learns that she didn't attack on purpose and a lot of little things that he wanted to know. Naruto gives her a good bye kiss on the cheek before ripping a corner off the seal and leaving his mindscape._

 _(Real world)_

 _Opening up his eyes he thanks Inoichi before leaving the shop heading home. Opening up the door he walks in only to be hit with a pungent smell as Anko sits on the couch a self-righteous smile on her sweaty face making him sigh. Naruto plops on the couch next to her before asking "_ Where are they Hebi-hime? _" which makes her giggle and points to the guest room. Naruto gets up his curiosity getting the better of him as he opens the door only for the smell from earlier to be even more powerful making him sprout an immediate 'reaction' and a crimson blush seeing Hinata, Ino, and strangely Hana all passed out naked and cuddling on his guest bed. Going back in the living room he sits next to Anko before asking "_ Why is Hana here as well? _"_

 _Anko licks her lips before replying with "_ You know how she feels about you so when she came by earlier asking for you I explained the situation and included her in the 'initiation'. _So_ how did your errands go? _" Naruto retells the story about his meeting with Shana making Anko give an understanding nod after hearing that Shana didn't attack on purpose but pouts at the fact that she knows him better then he probably knows about himself. After the three sleeping girls wake up Naruto gets up and begins to make dinner happily looking forward to the future with his mates._

 **(Flashback end)**

Naruto's smile widens as he walks out of the bathroom grabbing his ninja gear before walking out the door whistling for Talia to follow him which she does. Naruto walks down the street ignoring all of the glares being sent his way as he walks into the Academy gates. Walking into the classroom he was immediately tackled to the ground by two girls who then kiss his cheeks. Chuckling he stands up with the two girls before greeting them with a kiss on each of their foreheads mumbling "hello Hana-chan and Rabendā-hime how are you two this morning".

The girls smile at him before Ino responds with "we're fine Naruto-kun just hoping that we get put with decent team mates more specifically each other". Naruto chuckles before all three of them going up until they reach a row with three free seats before they sit down together but with Satsuki on Ino's right as they wait. A few minutes later Iruka comes in with a list attached to a clip board making all the chatting student's being quiet so as to hear who they are with. Clearing his throat Iruka smiles up at them before beginning by saying "welcome back Ninja Graduates so now I shall be telling you what teams you'll be in. Team 1-6 ( **N/A: no one cares);** Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Satsuki Uchiha, and….Uzumaki Naruto (4) and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake". Sakura yells in happiness while Sasuke and Naruto groan as Iruka continues "Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame and your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi; Team 9 is still in circulation so team 9 will be Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka under the tutelage of Asuma Sarutobi now please wait until your sensei's come and get you".

Naruto and the two girls break away from each other to sit with their respective teams while waiting. After three hours of waiting Naruto has finally lost his cool and stands up slamming his hands on the desk in front of him yelling "WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI" making Sasuke and surprisingly Sakura to nod in agreement. Satsuki grabs Naruto's arm before saying "calm down husband there is no reason to get angry you're a shinobi now please keep your emotions in check" making Naruto give her an incredulous look and sigh sitting down since he's given up trying to get her to stop calling him 'husband'. Half an hour later a man with spiky sliver hair and a lazy look in his one seeable eye. Kakashi gives the four a lazy look before saying "My first impression is…. Your four suck and meet me on the roof in five".

Naruto growls at him before all four of them go onto the roof to see Kakashi sitting against the ledge reading an orange book. Kakashi motions them to sit down which they do before he says "ok introduce yourselves kids" which makes Sakura says "why don't you go first sensei". Kakashi shrugs before saying "ok my name is Kakashi Hatake I like a lot of things, dislike a bit as well, hobbies are something your four don't need to know, and I don't really have a dream for the future. Ok you first pinky". After getting over the fact that they only knew his name Sakura begins saying "My name is Sakura Haruno and I like….. (looks at Sasuke blushing), my hobbies are reading, my dreams of the future are (looks at Sasuke and squeals), and I HATE INO-PIG AND NARUTO-BAKA". After wincing at the volume of her voice Kakashi points at Sasuke saying "your turn Emo" making Sasuke scowl before answering "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I like very few things, I hate fangirls and weaklings, I have no hobbies, and my dream isn't a dream as it's an ambition and that ambition is to kill a certain man".

Kakashi sighs before pointing at Naruto saying "your turn Cyclopes" making Naruto growl saying "you're a Cyclops too but I like the girls I love, Talia-chan, ramen, and training. I dislike rapists and incompetent idiots who can't see things for what they are, my hobbies are training, hanging out with my girls, and trying new types of ramen. My dream is to rebuild a clan with the women I love and be Hokage". Kakashi nods and motions Satsuki to go which she does saying "My name is Satsuki Uchiha I like my Husband and Tomatoes, I dislike fangirls and Itachi-niichan, my hobbies are training and tending to my tomato garden, and my dream is to bring Itachi to justice and marry my husband".

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at the husband remark but shrugs before saying "Ok well meet me at training ground seven at 7 o'clock in the morning oh and don't eat you'll just throw it up". Kakashi disappears before Naruto turns to Satsuki asking "hey you want to come over for dinner tonight because if you're going to keep calling me Husband we should at least share a meal". Satsuki blushes nodding before Naruto disappears via the trees to head home to prepare for the next day.

Poll is over the harem is now final.

(1)- Hana-hime means flower princess

(2)- Rabendā-hime means Lavender princess

(3)- It's Shana from Shakugan no shana because I thought for once Kyuubi shouldn't be a giant breasted girl.

(4)- four people in one team is because Sasuke will be leaving Konoha as it was shown in cannon so this way there won't be a hole in it because I don't like sai.


	6. AN

This isn't an update I'm sorry but I have absolutey no drive to continue this story so if anyone wants to take it over please PM me and I'll email you the chapters and what I have so far ch. 6 I have a new story idea and I'm working on it. It'll be called Naru 10: the beginning and it will be a three part series. It'll be a small Harem and I'll gave it picked out BEFORE I post the first chapter so the Harem will be locked in with no change.


End file.
